


Птица в фонаре

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: написано на Кинк-фест: Реинкарнация. AU: Ричарду Окделлу 18 лет.





	

Дом похож на сокровищницу, лабиринт, шкатулку с секретом; все в нем живое, все словно бы дышит, все пронизано солнечным светом, в котором танцуют пылинки, и который нагревает длинную узкую полосу паркета на чердаке; ветер нанес сквозь приоткрытое круглое окошко сухих листьев и одинокое перо. Дик поднимает голову и видит под потолком связки вербены.

Кованые сундуки по углам затянуты паутиной, словно их очень долго не открывали, и старое зеркало в самой глубине чердака подмигивает, полуприкрытое сползшей вуалью. Половицы скрипят; Дикону немного страшно, но очень любопытно, он медленно идет вдоль корзин, ящиков и сундуков, повернутых к стене огромных портретов — хотелось бы знать, кто на них, — и вдруг что-то вспархивает с балки прямо над головой, сыплются сверху какие-то стружки; Дикон, присевший было испуганно, распрямляется. Птица? Он подходит ближе; к стене под самым потолком лепится несколько ласточкиных гнезд. Неужели одна не улетела? Он задирает голову, оглядывает черные потрескавшиеся балки, но ничего не видать.

Через неделю Алва уезжает в Кэналлоа, а ему, Дику, предстоит долгая дорога домой. Так странно, Надорский замок со всеми его холодными галереями, крошащимся камнем, сыростью столовых отсюда кажется враждебным и чужим, но Дик догадывается, что это просто дурные ожидания — ведь придется рассказать матушке, как он прожил этот год и, конечно, ее не обрадуют ни орден, ни линарец для Айрис, ни то, что Ворон на самом деле вовсе неплохой человек, жесткий вот только, но разве Первому маршалу положено быть другим...

Вот и сейчас Алва занят какими-то делами, а Ричард, отосланный небрежным жестом холеной руки, исследует дом. Библиотека, занимающая сразу два этажа, до потолка застроенная высокими полками, уже облазана вся; такого количества книг Дикон никогда и нигде не видел, возможно, столько их, разве что, в каком-нибудь Универсистете в Паоне, но здесь он единственный восторженный школяр, передвигающий от слеллажа к стеллажу изящную лесенку; жаль только, что большинство книг написаны на незнакомых ему языках... Высокие створчатые окна библиотеки выходят в сад, и Дику вдруг хочется забраться еще выше, чем на самую высокую ступеньку лестницы, посмотреть на медленно облетающие желтые и красные листья; в этом году осень мягкая, долгая, и пока еще лишь немного примораживает по ночам, но днем небо ясно, и стоящее в высокой дымке солнце даже немного греет, когда его луч ложится невзначай на лицо.

На чердаке небольшие круглые окошки оказываются затянуты пылью; здесь время словно бы остановилось, и осень как будто вечна — сухие листья, запах вербены, шорох у стропил. Ричард не выдерживает и приоткрывает крышку ближайшего сундука, резную, рассохшуюся; под ней оказываются расшитые ткани. Он трогает мягкий шелк — должно быть, это наряды матери Рокэ, странно представить, что она когда-то жила здесь, разговаривала в гостиной с мужем, и юный Рокэ, должно быть, сидел на шкуре, смотрел на огонь и думал о том, как ему будет в Лаик, и вспоминал, как огонь свечей отблескивает на шпагах в оружейной, золотит искусно вышитый гобелен.

Крышка сундука закрывается со скрипом, и в этот момент Дикон слышит шаги.

 

Он оборачивается от какого-то сундука — колени в пыли, в волосах застряла соломинка, на лице чуть испуганное, чуть смущенное выражение. Рокэ может понять, что его заинтересовало здесь — слежавшееся время словно бы покоится пластами на дне этих ящиков, перемигивается редкими, одним лишь детям доступными сокровищами; мальчишки всегда находятся на пути тайн, даже если у них за плечами война и даже есть целый орден. Насчет ордена, кстати, Рокэ был уверен, что мальчишка будет носить его даже ночью, но нет, пестрая орденская цепь свисает из ящичка на столе, позабыта, как и новые бархатные наряды — сейчас на нем старый колет, кажется, еще из тех, что шились для только что появившегося в доме оруженосца. Как это было непривычно — отдавать распоряжение пошить для кого-то одежду, приготовить оружие, второго коня; как это было странно, надевать на его палец собственный перстень, привыкать к тому, что он сидит на ковре у камина, играть на гитаре, зная, что он слушает, позабыв про вино. Возможно, так могло бы выглядеть появление в доме уже взрослого, позабытого на долгие годы ребенка, но ты знаешь, что это не так. Что мальчишка — нечто совсем не твое, чужое, даже теперь, когда его ненависть перешла в осторожное ожидание тепла, даже теперь ты не можешь отнестись к нему как к ребенку — как, если в его движениях то и дело проглядывает что-то от Джастина, что-то от Карлоса, от всех на свете подростков и именно от тех, кого ты на самом деле любил?

— Нашли что-нибудь интересное? — осведомляется Рокэ, подходя. Дик тут же вспыхивает, по своему обыкновению поняв все неправильно:

— Я не...

— Я знаю, что вы не, — насмешливо говорит Рокэ, глядя в запрокинутое к нему одновременно сердитое и смущенное лицо. Соломинка в волосах выглядит так по-дурацки, что рука сама тянется снять; а юноша вспыхивает еще сильнее. Рокэ почему-то тяжело называть его по имени даже про себя; Ричард, Ри-чард, Дикон. Нет. Скула под пальцами горячая, может быть, даже чересчур.

— Насколько мне известно, вам вредно находиться там, где столько пыли.

— Я не больной!

Как много в этом выкрике; как чисты его эмоции, это источник, из которого хочется черпать и хочется пить, и поэтому Рокэ пожимает плечами и уходит.

 

Вечером Ричард в очередной раз стоит под знакомой дверью, рассматривает сосредоточенно резные завитки, прислушиваясь к звукам гитарного перебора. Можно было бы постучать и войти, но отчего-то хочется стоять вот так, в темноте, неузнанным и неслышимым; гитарный перебор смолкает, легонько звякает тонкий хрусталь.

Алва пьет вино словно воду, должно быть, у него в крови одна уже «Кровь», думает Ричард; его самого вино до сих пор будоражит легко и даже слишком, словно ему все еще шесть, и он тайком утянул недопитый кубок со стола; дверь вдруг распахивается, и отблеск огня в камине обрисовывает совсем рядом тонкий силуэт с насмешливо склоненной к плечу головой. Дикон сжимается, ожидая отповеди, но Ворон неожиданно не говорит ничего, просто стоит, прислонившись к косяку, в его руке бокал, за его спиной раздается чуть слышный треск огня; аромат вина достигает ноздрей Дика, и крылышки его носа вздрагивают. Алва ухмыляется и протягивает ему бокал.

Это одновременно волнующе и глупо — вспоминать поверье, будто отпивший из чужого кубка может узнать чужие мысли; пальцы касаются пальцев, терпкий вкус вина растекается на языке, а потом Алва вдруг оказывается очень близко, и Дик понимает, что тот совершенно пьян. Губы, пахнущие вином, на миг касаются лба, и тело ощущает жар чужого тела — и на мгновение сильнейшее желание тянет Дикона прижаться к нему, обнять, но Алва уже отступает; дверь закрывается, погружая коридор в полутьму.

 

...На чердаке действительно пыльно, Рокэ проходит по захламленному помещению из луча в луч, по пятнам света из круглых окошек; он сам запретил тут что-либо разбирать, слуги поднимаются сюда редко, и все здесь осталось как есть с тех пор, как соберано Алваро умер, вещи унесли наверх, и они нашли свой покой в сундуках, переложенные лавандой; Рокэ приподнимает крышки — наряды, наряды, старые домовые книги, разобранный латный доспех, рукоделье матери, осыпавшиеся гобелены... Выкинуть все это не поднимается рука; это было бы словно — оголить дом, оставить его без истории и без корней. Алва переворачивает ближайший портрет, и глаза Рамиро отблескивают в темноте. Была ли счастлива та, которую ты полюбил?

Рокэ знает, что в этом доме никогда уже не будет женской ноги; что проклятие выжгло не только его душу, но и его семя, что бы там ни говорили про светловолосых пухлощеких детей Катари; что его желания бродят вокруг и около невозможного. Что он чувствует к этому мальчику на самом деле? Отеческую нежность, привязанность, желание защитить? Тело обманывает, желая близости, и как же тяжело бороться с ним.

Все эти мимолетные прикосновения — ты не должен, Рокэ, ты взрослый, он мальчишка, твой оруженосец, сын врага. Нет ничего странного в том, что половина придворных втайне убеждена, что это абсолютно нормально — брать юношу согревать свою постель; таковы нравы, допускающие, что пресыщенный маршал может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Прощают же ему даже королеву, и не просто прощают, а поощряют, пребывают в восторге, восхищены. И только такие, как Дикон, желают освободить прекрасный цветок из рук бесчувственного насильника.

Под потолком кто-то вспархивает; должно быть, залетел воробей. А ты назвал его по имени, Рокэ, не воробья, конечно, мальчишку, и сам не заметил. Ты привязался к нему, и кто бы знал, какая усталость одолевает при мысли, что сейчас надо будет снова отвратить его от себя; говорить грубые, — быть может, честные, но все равно несправедливые слова, оскорблять королеву и Людей Чести, которых на самом деле не считаешь глупыми. Безрассудными, отчаявшимися, одурманенными прогорклой идеей — да. Но не глупыми. Ты помнишь, как бесстрашно и прямо смотрел на тебя Эгмонт?

Зеркало отражает усталый синий взгляд, бледное, со сжатыми в линию губами лицо, темные падающие на лоб пряди. Я выгляжу на тридцать шесть, ощущаю себя на шестьдесят, но я до сих пор не вырос, отец. Я не знаю чего-то важного.

 

Кошмар вырывает Дикона из сна мучительно, заставляя рывком вскинуться на постели; сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, рубашка мокрая, и уже невозможно вспомнить, что снилось, но что-то очень-очень страшное, и вдруг хочется встать и пойти к Алве, и чтобы он положил руку на лоб, как он часто делал в последнее время — ничего не говоря, без объяснений и издевательств, и Дик чувствовал томительную благодарность, потому что так можно было сделать вид, что это все не по-настоящему, что он вовсе не млеет под пальцами, перебирающими непослушные волосы, что все время помнить о том, что Ворон — враг, будто бы и не надо. Страшный сон все еще колотится мокрой тряпкой в груди, и Ричард спускает ноги с кровати.

В кабинете почти нет света, лишь дотлевают в камине угли, бросая красные блики на бутылки и бокалы; в первый момент Дикону кажется, что тут никого нет, но он делает осторожный шаг и видит расслабленно свесившуюся с подлокотника руку; тонкие пальцы в перстнях кажутся еще более изящными сейчас, но Ричарду отлично известно, какая в них таится сила. В камине что-то трескает; Дикон задерживает дыхание. Потом делает осторожный шаг вперед. 

Это похоже на сон; Дик обходит кресло медленно и видит, что Алва спит, откинув голову на спинку кресла; его красивое лицо освещено лишь на половину, и на щеке подрагивает в такт движениям пламени длинная тень от ресниц. Ричард протягивает ладонь и, немея от собственной храбрости, касается белой скулы; он почему-то ожидает, что кожа будет холодной, но она теплая, как у любого нормального человека, а темная прядь под пальцами похожа на гладкий шелк.

Алва едва слышно вздыхает — и открывает глаза.

 

Он хочет сбежать, но вместо этого замирает на месте, словно пригвожденный, захваченный его взглядом; губы полуоткрыты, ресницы слиплись от влаги, и грудь под тонкой рубашкой ходит ходуном.

— Что, Ричард? — голос со сна хриплый; в последнее время он часто засыпает в гостиной, впрочем, какая разница, где спать.

— Мне... приснился кошмар, — дрожащим голосом говорит мальчишка, но видно, что голос его дрожит не от страха, а от растерянности — что он делает здесь, зачем он это говорит, это недостойно Человека Чести. Рокэ улыбается — наверное, выходит насмешливо, потому что Ричард хмурится и делает движение, чтобы уйти; долгую секунду Алва собирается ему это позволить, но...

Запястье под мягкими кружевами манжета по-юношески тонкое. Рокэ, сам не уловивший, когда успел подняться, кладет ладонь на взъерошенный затылок испуганно обернувшегося Окделла — и притягивает его к себе. Как делал когда-то Карлос. Как наверняка делал Эгмонт.

Ричард издает какой-то сдавленный всхлип — и обвивает руками его талию, прячет лицо. Ну-ну, мальчик, это просто кошмар, всего лишь кошмар. Тяжело на сердце, ты не должен позволять ему быть так близко, но можно ведь допустить единственный раз. Потом он лишь убежит быстрее, лишь возненавидит сильнее, все это просто, ничего страшного.

— Иди к себе, — мягко говорит Рокэ, отстраняясь. Ричард длинно вздыхает и, опустив глаза, тихо выходит за дверь.

 

Потом он долго стоит в темноте коридора, ощущая босыми ногами примявшийся холодный ворс ковра. Сердце бьется крупно и гулко, в голове ни одной мысли; только странное ощущение потери и неистовое, нестрепимое желание тепла. Дикон выдыхает и разворачивается; делает шаг — и останавливается снова. Нет.

Представление о собственной кровати вызывает тошноту. В библиотеку тоже не хочется. Он делает маленький шаг вперед. В конце концов, подумаешь... Ничего такого...

Он не решается даже себе самому сказать, что он собирается сделать. Скрипнувшая дверь кабинета заставляет покрыться волной мурашек; Алвы в нем уже нет, и Дик, сглатывая ставшую внезапно горькой слюну, под аккомпанимент отчаянно бухающего сердца делает несколько шагов к двери в спальню. В последний момент ему изо всех сил желается, чтобы она была заперта, но она открывается бесшумно и мягко. Внутри темнота.

Шаг вперед — и что-то чуть звякает; еще одна бутылка? Глаза наконец привыкают к слабому свету звезд из незашторенного окна; Алва один на широкой постели, Ричард видит его темные волосы, разметавшиеся по подушкам. Еще один шаг вперед. Запах вина становится сильнее. Он выпил еще?.. Дик делает глубокий вдох — и напряженно присаживается на край кровати.

Ничего не происходит. Алва спит, его размеренное дыхание еле слышно; Дикон выжидает несколько мгновений — и осторожно проскальзывает под одеяло. Прижаться к спине...

Алва спит обнаженным, понимает Дик, с пылающими щеками осязая всем телом горячую кожу. Рокэ вдруг делает глубокий рваный вдох — и разворачивается; Ричард готов уже выпрыгнуть из постели и сбежать, но чуть шершавая щека Алвы неожиданно мирно касается его плеча; расслабленная ладонь тяжело ложится на талию. Дикон, напряженный, ждет, но ничего не происходит.

Он переводит дыхание и закрывает глаза.

 

Нежная горячая кожа под ладонью, пальцы расслабленно повторяют изгибы тела, притягивают ближе. Губы уже целуют скулы, подбородок, податливый рот; пахнет незнакомо и пряно, и нет привычного запаха притираний или глухих терпких духов. Чей-то блаженный выдох, и чужое тело прижимается теснее, и Рокэ вдруг понимает, что это вовсе не дама в его руках, неужели новенький паж, очередной щенок, влюбленный в соберано, сколько их таких выкидывал уже из постели — не пересчитать... Алва открывает глаза — Ричард Окделл в его объятиях улыбается мучительно-блаженно, его неприкрытая уже задравшейся рубашкой плоть тычется Рокэ в живот. Он спит.

Ворон закрывает глаза и считает до трех. Разбудить его сейчас и, возможно, привить стыд на всю жизнь? Нет, проще тихо уйти... Рокэ пытается выскользнуть из объятий мальчишки, но тот лишь стонет, прижимаясь крепче, абсолютно бесстыдно потираясь; за толчок возбуждения в собственном паху стоило бы съездить себе по лицу. Алва замирает.

Еще один стон. Длинное, мучительное движение бедер. Рокэ закрывает глаза, приказывает внутреннему голосу замолчать и опускает ладонь вниз. Повелитель Скал оснащен весьма; от прикосновения ладони он стонет щенячьи и выгибается навстречу. Рокэ, отвлеченно думая лишь о том, как медленно и размеренно входит в его легкие и покидает их воздух, начинает двигать рукой — просто помощь, просто движения, словно ты лекарь, а перед тобой пациент; надо будет послать Марианне еще цветов до отъезда мальчишки, иначе в Надоре ему придется туго. Ричард уже стонет почти в голос, выгибается, жмурится — и спустя несколько длинных рывков содрогается, пачкая влагой ладонь Рокэ. Потом медленно, с рваными вздохами, обмякает. Алва ждет, напряженно думая о том, что будет, если он проснется сейчас, но мальчишка не просыпается. Тогда Ворон осторожно разжимает пальцы, выпуская уже обмякающую плоть, и тихо-тихо встает.

В кабинете он на секунду останавливается, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. Его собственный член тяжело покачивается, возбужденный, но Алва так и не притрагивается к себе. Проходит секунда, и он отмирает. Уверенные, быстрые шаги...

Неслышно закрывается дверь.

 

Ричард просыпается в ужасе, вскидывается на постели — так и есть, не приснилось! Он в спальне Алвы! Рядом никого нет, постель холодна; Дикона охватывает дикий, постыдный, безотчетный страх. Что он сделал. Как он мог... Как теперь?!

Он еще секунду медлит в ступоре — а потом вылетает из постели.

Приходит в себя он только в своей комнате, прижимаясь спиной к закрытой двери. Кожу в паху чуть стягивает, и он стискивает зубы; неужели в постели Алвы с ним еще и случилось то, что в последние годы иногда случается по ночам? Как теперь вообще...

Просидев два часа в своей комнате, бессмысленно глядя в угол, он наконец набирается храбрости и выходит; спускается в гостиную. Ничего не было. Алва не станет ничего говорить... В конце концов, он был добр с ним... Ничего страшного, подумаешь...

В столовой накрыто на одного, а когда Ричард вскидывает на слугу удивленный взгляд, тот истолковывает его верно:

— Соберано уехали. Намеревались через два дня, а сорвались сегодня. Кушайте, дор Рикардо, вам-то только послезавтра...

— Спасибо, Луис...

Губы отчего-то онемели, но он все же заставляет себя выдавить ответ.

 

...На чердаке успокоения тоже не находится — там открыты все окна, и хозяйничает Исабэль, перетряхивает пыльные чехлы. Взглядывает на Ричарда удивленно:

— Молодой дор что-то потерял?

Улыбается лукаво и белозубо, еще не старая, красивая, но Дик лишь мотает головой, проходит вперед и вглубь чердака, всматриваясь в темноту у стропил, разыскивая потерянным взглядом птицу. Но той уже нет.

  
  
Рисунок Юкари


End file.
